


Sick Day

by Vega_Tenala



Series: SuperCorp/Karlena Shorts [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara looks after Lena, Lena got sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: The classic Lena gets sick and Kara finds out so she goes to take care of her for the day, requested by anon on tumblr





	

Lena threw yet another damned tissue in the bin, glaring at it as though it had committed the worst crime imaginable. She _never_ got sick, _ever_. She was not about to let one tiny little cold get in the way of work. Even if she sneezed every couple minutes. She was not going to let it stop her, even though she had to drag herself out of bed that morning, then get Jess to put off some of her own work to get a large supply of tissues. She hadn’t eaten that morning since the thought made her want to bring her guts up, so she was hungry but at the same time she _wasn’t_. And to top it all off, Kara was coming for an interview and so, to Lena’s mortification, would see her like this. But she had every confidence that Jess would tell Kara she was busy, and hoped she didn’t infect the reporter with her stupid cold.

She cursed under her breath as she sneezed again, her pen almost running of the papers she was signing. She refused to stop though. She was the CEO and taking a break this early into the day was simply unacceptable. No-one else was going to do this. She grabbed a tissue, sneezing again. It was going to be irritating but she could make it through this. She _would_ make it through this. If she could defeat her mother she could damn well defeat this bloody cold! It her determined thoughts however, she failed to notice the door opening.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice asked before the CEO looked up.

“Kara I asked Jess not to-“

“Ye she told me. She also told me you were sick.” Kara crossed her arms, not impressed at all before walking closer, around Lena’s side of the desk. Lena _really_ didn’t have the strength to stop the blonde, even when she placed he hand on the brunette’s forehead. She saw Kara frown. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine Kara-”

“No. Gather your things, I will get Jess to clear you schedule.” Kara ordered, her normal demeanour replaced by something different, yet eerily familiar.

“You can’t just-“

“Lena.” There was no room for argument, it was almost as if Kara had become an entirely different person in the space of a few seconds. It was quite impressive, and if she weren’t so sick Lena might say she was a little turned on by it. But she was sick, and Kara looked to be in no mood for an argument on this.

“Fine. I’ll get my jacket and bag.” She sneezed again.

“Good.”

Lena rolled her eyes as she stood up before walking over to the other side of the room to grab her things. It must have taken her longer than she through because not long after she was walking across the room, Kara was helping her with her jacket and was holding her bag. It was a bit much, not letting Lena hold her own bag but she was becoming more tired by the second. Kara held her up with one arm as the entered the elevator.

Kara pulled out her phone as the contraption descended, typing quickly before putting the phone away. Jack, Lena’s driver was already waiting in the garage when they got there, taking the bag from Kara and nodding politely to her. She had a word with him, but Lena wasn’t really paying attention to the pair, instead she sat in the car, the door of which had already been open and waiting. The door closed once she was settled. Her sense of time must have been diminishing because it took Kara less than a few _seconds_ to reach the other side of the car and slip inside next to Lena.

She sneezed again, this time followed by a cough as she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. She didn’t notice the oft smile that graced the woman’s feature. No, she was too busy trying to stay awake. It was like Kara telling her she’s not working again today flipped a switch I her body that just allowed her to almost shut off. Everything looked so _comfortable_. All too soon she was out in the air again, but not for long.

Kara simply shook her head as she picked the woman up bridal style and, took her inside. She checked to make sure no-one was looking before using her speed to reach her apartment and thanked Rao that Alex was already there with a bemused look on her face. She set Lena down on her couch, a few blankets and pillows laid out neatly beside it. He blonde set to work making the CEO comfortable while Alex cooked some soup.

She looked up when she heard Alex getting her coat on and gave her an odd look.

“The soups done, and you can easily warm it up. Keep her warm, hydrated and make sure she gets a good amount of sleep. OK?”

“But Alex-”

“You’re girlfriend…not mine.” Alex smiled as she picked up her bag. “Call if you need anything.”

“She’s not my girlfriend…” Kara grumbled.

“Not yet!” Alex laughed as she walked out the door, leaving Kara lone with Lena.

***

It was a couple of hours until Lena opened her eyes, although she had no clue as to what the time was, only that it was the day, perhaps sometime in the middle of it. She didn’t immediately recognise her surroundings, but she did recognise the snifflely nose and the faint headache that accompanied a cold. She was wrapped in blankets. There was a face knelt down in front of hers a few moments later.

“You’re awake.” It had a soft smile, although she couldn’t really see it properly. Oh well.

 

Kara smiled as she gently stroked Lena’s cheek, her hand resting on the woman’s forehead gently to check her temperature. Still quite warm, warmer than a human should be. Shaking her head, Kara stood up and went to heat up the soup that she had put in the bowl over an hour ago. Chicken soup, Eliza’s recipe for whenever Alex felt under the weather. She glanced at Lena before heating it up with her heat vision. Having superpowers was _really_ nifty sometimes, she had to admit.

She took it over to Lena, glad she hadn’t made it too hot. At least by her standards.

“Lena, I made some soup.”

“Mmmm.” Lena blinked her eyes hard. “What?”

“Soup. It’ll help you feel better.” Kara gave Lena a small smile.

“I don’t need soup to make me –achoo- feel better Kara.” Lena croaked quietly.

“What do you need?” The blonde tilted her head, curious as to what Lena’s answer might be.

“You. You always make me feel better.” A small, childish grin graced Lena’s features.

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm…and you’re smile...those blue eyes so much like Supergirl’s –achoo cough-. You’re like a ray of sunshine.” Kara’s heart rate jumped for a moment.

“You’re delirious.”

“I’m not…you’re really pretty Kara. I never thought you’d have so much faith in me… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kara smiled, internally screaming. She had never dealt with a delirious sick person before, that had always been Eliza’s job. Or Alex’s job. She had never _personally_ dealt with anything like this. It was quite scary.

“Noooo…you don’t understand…you’re my only friend in National City –achoo- Kara.” Was that a _pout?!_ “And you need to understand. I _like_ you and I don’t want to lose you Supergirl.”

“I’m not-” Kara was cut off.

“I _know_ who you are Kara. –Achoo cough cough- Glasseseses don’t fool me.”

“Soup. Eat it. Now. Please?” Kara pleaded, Lena pouted before grumbling OK and taking the bowl, although Kara was ready just in case it was dropped. What had she gotten herself into?

***

“I said what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't these two adorkable? Tell me what you think!


End file.
